shadow's party desaster
by mattchad1998
Summary: shadow is a red and black hedgehog and is pestered by everyone to go to sonic birthday party and he hats party's but he promise Maria he wold make friend's so to please them he go's and regrets it afterword's


Shadow's party disaster

I stand on the verge of madness and darkness. but I need to my promise to the one that saved me makes me I will haft to go to the devil's home and stay for his ritual I will try to show no interest so they sent me back to my grave but the blue devil will keep me I am shore of it I knock on the blue door as a yellow kid opens it welcoming me to this "party" if that's what you call a red echidna and a bat from her hell hole dancing drunk and confused as a pink rose threatens to use her thorn on me the most descent one is the kid who is content with staying outside on the back yard I would go with him but then I will be dragged back in to hell I find a wall and close my eyes then the stench of alcohol had opened my eye to find a drunken bat staggering to me "hey shad darling come and play truth with us" she slurred and I nodded we sat in a cercal I was opposite the blue menus and he started "ok buddy truth or dear" "truth" he shouted existed for some resin "ok who is your best friend in the whole world" the kid giggled as he pointed at him "you are big bro" it went on like this till the bat's turn came "ok blue truth or beer" "urm truth" she smiled her plan was in motion and the devil's day had come "are you a virgin" she asked "ye" the hedgehog said now it was the red things turn "shadow truth or dear" "truth" "are you a virgin" "yes" it went silent why oh let me guess I'm the bad guy and so I will have lost that at the beginning not in a million years then the bat's turn came again "sonic truth or b-b-dear" she got it "dear" "ok sonic take shadow's virginity" my heart was outraged why there's no way on this tainted earth will I submit to the games roles like this "I'm sorry but I would rather pull my eyes out and then eat them" as I walked out of hell but I heard someone say "well shadow lost to sonic that's new" now there's something big and powerful in me called pride I will not have the whole world say I lost to a blue twit from hell "now now who said that I was going to lose" the smile on the drunken sods was wider than the grand canyon I went to the back yard and got a big rock and a stick from the tree next to the gate and came back in "what's that for" the challenger asked as the temptation to throw the rock at her was strong but I just got into my possession and so did the blue headache I took one glove off and put the stick in my mouth everyone that was there was looking at me and the rock I put my finger to the top of the rock nodding to get it over with and then pain shot throw my body I was propped with three fingers plugged in like plugs for a socket but this was worst pain I had ever even the stick had broke I shouted at one of them to get me a steel rod they did and I put that in a vice like grip. my jaw ached but my body kept its strength the hedgehog nearing his limit the big rock was now just a thin layer and the rod was in three soon to be fore. people was astonished of the strength and I have not broken a tooth and then a strange worm feeling in me has accrued he was spent the rod for the stick two to rock now a fine powder everyone shouted happy birthday this was Sonic's present I was used I was betrayed no not again I was stood but I fell to my knees tears rolling down my summit then anger I rise looking straight into the vode I put my glove on and pushed everyone out but two knuckles and rouge the two defilers I grabbed both and throw them outside stomping down knuckles the first to throw a punch but it fell on nothing not a dent in my poster nor a move of my body I punched him he went flying rouge tried a back attack but the back stabbing hurt too much to feel I grabbed her leg and throw her to the ground both struggling to stand I waked home silent. sonic ran after me but my name is what I can be I can be a shadow and he lost me.

Sonic's p.o.v

I ran looking for the one that I have had my first I love him with my sole and heart but my "friends" made him hate me what have I done more to the point should I have done the pride of him and the spying of her claimed his trust for me

Now it was a few weeks and still no sign of him everyone but tails gave up now I know why they call him shadow I had lost my friends and I only had tails but that was not enough I wanted him I wanted him to hold me to pin me down in a fight as I walked down the street after a long and disappointing day I coujd of sworn I had seen him run from my hose I ran in to find tails looking rather rushed "hey tails what's wrong" now tails was a crap lire so he can't lie "I just met Amy" you lire "ok I have been taking to shadow" tails has what how did he why didn't he these thing was rushing throw my head but one thing was said "where" tails showed me on a map and I ran with my heart then I reached a dark hose in the forest no turning back

Shadow's p.o.v

I was home till a knock at the door but nobody knows where I was but… tails that tarter can I trust anyone I opened the door to that thing the blue fuck that stole me I let him in but no seat was giving I wanted him gone "what do you want hedgehog!" I shouted still after all this time I was still angry "shadow I want to" this was the most I was willing to hear "go sonic before I kill you. you annoying little pain in the neck" Sonic's face code never get sadder as he cried, shacked, babbled he was a rack and I made this I was fed-up with his moaning "i-i came t-to a-apol-apologise for the p-p-party" he was hardly making sense "and what you think betraying me like the whole human race have makes me happy makes me want to listen well I'm sorry for the waste of time but I don't think I can trust anyone ever again" and to my surprise his jumped my legs crying into them saying noses about I can trust him he would never betray me nor hurt me and I feel sorry for him why he betrayed me like the humans but what tails said now makes sense "_sonic loves you and would die for you please forgive and forget before sonic dose something stupid_" I can now see that sonic loved me and might harm himself to get my attention so I picked him up sat down and stroked his quills till he stopped crying and fell to sleep but not before he gave me a kiss on the cheek and soon after I was asleep

Sonic p.o.v

I woke up on shadow my head on his shoulder I am ether dead and in heaven or dreaming but no shadow woke and stroked my quills again "shadow why what's with the change of heart" I tried to sound happy for it but I'm still upset "tails told me that you love me and would die for me he plead for me to forgive and forget and I have lived in the past for too long for eneyo-" that was it I kissed him with all the passion I could give I opened one eye slightly to find Shadow's eyes where closing slowly he might enjoy the kiss I don't know. what his eyes are closed and kissing back he has forgiven me thank you god but where is his hand one is on my back but the other one is no were

Shadow's p.o.v

That's it I am in love with this blue fluff ball he's kissing with everything and my eyes are closing from it so why fight it I closed my eyes and kissed back one hand was on his back stopping him from falling on his ass and the other one was getting ready for a bit of my own revenge

Narration's p.o.v ten years on

Sonic and shadow now live together and they have taken one another as their own everyone now are friends again and knuckles and rouge have promise to not get drunk and pull a prank like that ever again tails also lives with sonic and shadow as adopted son although shadow needed some encouragement sonic would try to help around home and eat less chill-dog's and tails can be there son sonic aggregated and they live happy but what will happen when it's shadow's party will it be a disaster?

**R&R if you liked my story :)**


End file.
